


The Midnight Call

by CinderedDreams



Series: High School [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gay Sex, Hopefully i'll improve one day :), Light Bondage, M/M, Quiet Sex, Size Difference, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, bonus scene kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderedDreams/pseuds/CinderedDreams
Summary: Dylan is a horny fuck, okay?





	The Midnight Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try out a differing style of smut, doesn't really matter if you read the cringy first smut fic

Thomas gasped, awoken prematurely to see Dylan slurping up his precum. It would've been normal to wake up in bed instead of being sucked by his new boyfriend. His pink tongue darting in and out of his mouth, lathering the length with his saliva. Dylan had a weird habit of loving to taste him, so blowjobs were basically a must, even if it meant Thomas was asleep.

He sat up, Dylan following easily to keep on sucking as if he was a baby cow in need of milk. Thomas pressed his hand against Dylan's shoulder, attempting to push him off. "Dylan, my parents are home." He complained, though the hot mouth was not bad. Dylan raised an eyebrow at him, managing to convey 'do you want me to stop?' through only eye contact and Thomas did not appreciate it.

Dylan swallowed, his mouth constricting enough to make Thomas lose his train of thought and moan. He pressed his hand to his mouth, his teeth gashed together as he fought back his urge to voice his encouragement. Dylan slowly released his length, not leaning back until he gave one long lick from the base to the tip. "I stopped." Dylan said, his eyes mocking Thomas. Thomas' cock was painfully hard, his toes clenched because he knew what Dylan was doing. He wanted Thomas to force him to take it, he wanted his throat fucked raw.

Thomas decided to play Dylan's strange game. He moved his right hand onto Dylan's face, fingers lightly caressing the pale skin. His fingers traced upward, Dylan leaned in, eyes closed to appreciate intimacy. Thomas finally reached the golden brown curls, his fingers entangled in them. He pulled and Dylan yelped as he was forced to take the whole length in his mouth.

His pretty, plump, pink lips was around his length, eyes wide with surprise but didn't attempt to pull away. Thomas' hips thrusted, relishing in the control. He then realized Dylan was making a strange coughing noise, he pulled back, Dylan gasped on his dick. He released him, Dylan sat up, gripping his throat with a considerate look.

"You choked me." Dylan whispered mainly to himself. Thomas figured that's what happened, but to get confirmation! He was a horrible person, Dylan couldn't breathe! He hated himself a little more when his dick gave a twitch. Dylan grabbed his hand, pulling it upward to his hair. "Do it again, I'll tap your thigh three times if I really need to come up."

"Really? Isn't this dangerous?" Thomas wondered, though he was already pulling Dylan down. The warmth consumed him and he began his thrusts slowly, he lingered to when his cock was at the back of Dylan's throat. The smaller teen struggled against his hand, being held firmly in place while Thomas fucked his mouth. "You like that huh? You just want to taste me, I should feel offended at how much you like my seed." Thomas panted.

Each time Thomas pulled back enough for just the tip to be in his mouth, Dylan would sputter for air, pupils blown with lust. His curly hair plastered to his head due to sweat, Thomas was so close. He didn't know how Dylan wanted to take his cum, but he felt his dick twitch. Thomas slammed Dylan down and thrusted as far as he could go, before he busted inside of Dylan's mouth.

The boy suckled eagerly, a few droplets of cum escaping the closed lips. Dylan sat back, his cheeks a rosy red and eyes half lidded. Thomas wiped up his seed with a finger and stuck it into Dylan's mouth, the boy lapped his finger clean.

Thomas turned his attention to the rather obvious bulge in Dylan's pants, he wanted to get him off as well. "Come here." Thomas said, patting his lap. Dylan hurried onto his lap, already undoing his belt buckle. Thomas waited until his boyfriend managed to take off his pants and underwear before grinning. "You have to be quiet or else I'll tie you up." He saw Dylan's dick twitch, he grinned and dipped his head to kiss him.

Their tongues swirled together as Thomas pinched a nipple, Dylan moaned into the kiss. He played with the pink nipple until it was angry and red, Dylan wriggling and moaning pitifully. "Shh, remember what I said." Thomas muttered as the curly haired boy released a high pitched whine.

"They're sleeping, they won't hear me." Dylan protested quietly. Thomas rolled his eyes, he reached over to his bedside drawer. He opened the first drawer and was greeted by a few very useful things. Thomas closed it, a wicked smirk on his face, Dylan stared at the stuff before smiling. "You're going to gag me?"

"Hold on." Thomas grabbed a pillow and set it down in the middle of the bed. "I want you to lay down on your stomach." Dylan looked at him with surprised eyes before laying flat on the pillow. Thomas propped him up, his chest on the pillow but his hips were in the air. "Before we continue, I want you to have a safeword."

"Uh, pineapple?" Dylan shrugged. Thomas nodded, he brought Dylan's arms behind his back and tied them together with the thick ribbon. "This is pretty kinky."

"Hush." Thomas handled the next item, it was a remote controlled vibrator. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto it, Dylan's eyes never left it. "I meant what I said about the noise, bite the pillow if you have to." Thomas reminded him. Dylan nodded, though he was still curious about the vibrator.

"Hurry up." Thomas got behind him, spreading the cheeks. He let lube fall onto the hole, when he began pushing it in, the ring of muscles gave in with little difficulty. Dylan gasped, his toes clenched as it went in fully.

"Mmh, you are pretty." Thomas stated, rubbing a finger against the puckered hole. He grabbed the remote and turned it to the lowest setting. Dylan moaned before clenching the pillow in his mouth. Thomas watched before turning it up, he could hear it now. Dylan muffled his moans, his face flushing red. He lowered himself to see the red length that was leaking precum, that was a beautiful sight. He really wanted to pound his small boyfriend into the mattress, his muffled cries audible, seeing the puckered hole give way for him.

Thomas began to palm himself, helping himself along. He would fill Dylan over and over with his cum, making his stomach bulge, and watch as it overflows. A moan escaped him and he turned the vibrator to its highest setting, Dylan howled into the pillow, body tense. Thomas wanted Dylan to be slick and ready for his pulsating cock, the familiar warm, slick insides of his boyfriend would greet him. "Fuck, you look so gorgeous like this, you know that?"

Dylan was too lost in his own world to care, his eyes closed tight and he humped the air. It was true though, the messy hair, swollen lips, flushed face and his sweaty, hot body. The way his legs were so open for anyone who came by to just marvel at his ass. Thomas moved his hand away, he couldn't bring himself to climax like that, not when his boyfriend was begging to be plowed. "I could look at you like this all day, Dylan." Thomas whispered, his hand going over Dylan's body. He turned the vibrator off, Dylan fell to the bed instantly before whimpering.

"I need to cum, please?" Dylan begged, Thomas was just as eager. "I need your cock." Thomas plucked out the vibrator, earning a moan and he untied Dylan. He pushed into the ring of muscles, it gave way into the slick hole. He moaned as Dylan clenched around him, he began thrusting and managed to hit the special spot. Just like that, Dylan clamped down on the pillow as his body shook, grunts and other noises muffled against the pillow.

Thomas didn't go slow, he didn't feel the need to drag out his much needed release. His hips moved quickly, snapping in and out of Dylan. It felt great, the warmth and the slickness was amazing. He could feel it building up in his stomach, he hurried, pressing harder and faster until he was cumming into Dylan. Thomas fell limp on top of Dylan, the smaller boy made a wheeze before patting his arm lightly.

"Fuck, when you get controlling you're always good." Dylan said. Thomas buried his head into Dylan's neck, he really wanted to go to sleep. "I look gorgeous, mh?." Thomas felt his face warm, his eyes shut stubbornly. "Come on keep talking about me being pretty."

"You look good sprawled out on my cock." Thomas stated. Dylan froze and seemed to be remembering the length still inside of him.

"Shut up." Dylan spat, no real malice in his voice. Thomas laughed, kissing his neck and scraping his teeth over it. "You're so mean to me."

"Mh, sure." Thomas whispered in Dylan's ear, he could feel Dylan shiver at that.

 

-Bonus scene kind of??-

 

Dylan loved Thomas, he truly adored his boyfriend. But Thomas couldn't keep a secret for the life of him, he had told the entire basketball team how and where they got together. So by the end of the day, all the students knew that Dylan got Thomas to have sex with him at school. It was the talk of the school, miraclously avoiding any responsible adults' ears. Thomas and Dylan didn't really care about what they were saying, though one comment and his action earned Thomas a two day suspension.

 _"Sweet, he's just always ready for you? Damn wish my girlfriend was_  that  _easy."_ Apparently schools don't appreciate breaking other students' noses even if you are protecting your significant other's reputation. Though Dylan definitely let Thomas have his way with him during those two days, just because it might be true doesn't mean you should say it.

That's how he found himself surrounded by the bitches of the school, their leader, the bitchiest of them all, Londyn.

"I can't believe you turned Tommy gay!" Londyn whined, stomping her very expensive shoes on the floor. Dylan stared at her, hating how her makeup was covering up her natural beauty. He knew because they were cousins, yeah, she was still a bitch though. He used to sit by them at lunch, they all used to watch Thomas from afar. Her squad bullied practically everyone, even their own members, truly horrible.

"I didn't turn him anything, Thomas agreed to date me." Dylan rolled his eyes, he just wanted to watch the basketball practice.

"After you banged in the locker room." One of the bitches added.

"Sure." Dylan shrugged, the girls gasped at his 'confession'. "I don't really care what you think, also, 'Tommy' really?" Londyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"You should let me join in sometime." Londyn said, flicking her hair. Dylan cringed, he was gay and that was weird. Unless she was expecting Thomas to be in the middle of them, she probably was.

"Ew, you're my cousin." He replied, he needed brain bleach.

"Step-cousin." Londyn corrected, still Dylan didn't like the idea. She stepped forward with a pout, her special tactic she used since they were five. "C'mon, at least let me watch."

"That's really gross."

"Hey, baby!" Thomas ran up, a basketball under arm. He wrapped his free arm around his waist and dipped his head to place a passionate kiss on his lips. Dylan blinked in surprise, after ten seconds, Thomas pulled away. Arm still wrapped around him, he smiled pleasantly at the bitch squad before looking to Dylan. "Baby, you said you were coming to practice." Thomas whined, guiding him towards the gym. Dylan's eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar term of endearment.

"I was on my way, Londyn was being her stupid bitchy self." Dylan explained, Thomas relaxed.

"Okay, cool. I thought you liked the skanks." Thomas sighed, Dylan snorted in surprise.

"That's my cousin and her squad!" He objected. Thomas looked alarmed, probably at the fact he had to live with her. "Well," Dylan considered for a moment before conceding. "Step-cousin." Thomas laughed shortly, Dylan grinned up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Better? Worse? I should stick to normal fics?


End file.
